Friends And Lovers
by Salvatoreboys4ever
Summary: ONB Post Finale Part 5-Elena is finally alive and Damon's feelings are tearing him from grief to joy on the day of Stefan's funeral. He can hardly believe he has her back in his arms. She wants to be everything he needs on this impossible day. Reconnecting with her best friends and the love of her life is tainted in sadness, but together they will all find the strength to go on.
1. Precious Friends

Damon's heart was so torn. He was overjoyed that his Elena was finally alive and with him and he could not get enough of her; looking at her, feeling her, kissing her, wanting so much to taste her more and be alone with her.

But he also felt so unbelievably broken. He wanted his brother to see his joy and be there to welcome Elena back. He wanted Stefan to be a part of his now human life. He had no idea what he would say at the funeral that Caroline and he had planned. He felt so many emotions, so much grief and pain, and yet just feeling Elena's hand in his he could not help but smile.

It was a shaky, hesitant smile, not full like his Elena had seen before. The morning after they had made love for the first time, he had smiled so raw and real and it was him without masks on. He had just been over the moon happy seeing her laying in his bed beside him. She had been wearing his shirt, barely buttoned up, her bra, and lace panties very visible and so sexy.

She had ripped his shirt apart the night before to get it off him when they had been madly and passionately kissing in the parlor, finally giving into the feelings that had been burning like lava in their hearts for so long. And his dark dress shirt only had two buttons that closed, allowing him to feast on the sight of her delicious body. He remembered how she looked like she was glowing standing there by his bathroom with the beautiful smile on her face as she tilted her head to the side, before she ran and jumped back into bed with him.

He felt that kind of joy right now but the pain and the grief made it so hard to know how he should be feeling. Like he was betraying Stefan by smiling at all on the day they were all laying him to rest.

Elena looked up at him as they stepped out of the crypt and he could tell she was worried about him. She turned him around toward her, blocking out their friends heading back to them and brought her hands up to his face.

"Hey," she said softly as she smoothed his hair from his eyes. "You don't have to be strong for anyone. Just feel Damon, just this once...soak in your humanity, your brand new human feelings and just do and say whatever you feel led to."

He nodded at her and felt tears wanting to pool in his eyes again. God, he needed her so much now. She knew exactly what to say, knew what he needed more than he did.

"No one will judge you for anything you do, I promise. We are all hurting. But cry, sob, scream, kiss me, throw things, take a drive, drink your most expensive bourbon, take me against the wall hard, or make love to me slow and sweet."

He smiled a bit more at that thought but stayed quiet listening to her.

"Or just let me hold you all night long, and talk about your good memories with Stefan. Or don't talk at all. Or if you want to be left alone.."

"No," he said without a thought ."I want to be with you and I love you. That is the only thing I know right now." That was exactly what he thought. Everything else was a blur of messy feelings.

"Okay, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, ever. I am yours. I love you too Damon."

She smiled, stroked his face and he smiled back, feeling a sob in his throat and he moaned at her touch, leaning into her palm.

"Do whatever you need to get through this day. I want to be whatever you need Damon. I can't imagine how you must be feeling, burying your only brother."

He was nodding more and his hands went on top of hers on his face. He was so grateful she was there. He felt like he might have just curled up in a ball on his bed and disappeared from the world without her support. "I'll try, baby. I just need you," he whispered hoarsely as he pulled her into his arms. Her arms went around his waist instantly and he felt a groan rumble up his throat at the peace he felt just holding her.

She pulled back after a few minutes of holding him close, and then standing up on her tip toes she pulled his lips to hers. He opened his mouth to her and let the peace of her presence sooth his pain. Kissing her, feeling her lips so warm and so pliant against his was like a wave of tranquility through the fire of the ache in his heart for his brother.

He wound his fingers in her silky, chestnut hair and leaned in closer to her as he felt a single tear slip from his eye. She opened her eyes and her lips moved to kiss the tear as it past his lips and settled on his jaw.

"Just promise me one thing," Elena insisted. He nodded right away. "Promise me you will be safe." Her eyes bore into his, her tone serious and intense. "You are _my_ human now. My _only_ human and you can get hurt and not heal anymore. No more vamp healing or even vampire blood to heal either of us. So whatever you do, promise me you will be safe."

He sniffled and felt more tears slipping down his cheeks. He turned away from her and moved his hand up to brush them away, hating how emotional he had been all week. No one would believe after his blubbering in bed, crying in her hair, the dozens of times he had revisited the tunnel where Stefan had died and sobbed on the blackened ground that he ever was a powerful immortal vampire.

She caught his hand in hers, her look scolding him already. "Feel, Damon. Don't hide from me."

He turned back to her. "I'll try," he said again. "And I promise I will be safe."

Her lips turned up in a soft smile and she looked satisfied with his answer. "I could not handle it when my brother died and you got me to turn it off. We don't have that kind of option anymore. We have to face the feelings and get through them together or they could drown you and take you away from me. So please whatever you do, let me be there for you."

"I will," he nodded again reassuring her, his head down by her neck, his arms around her. He realized how right she was that they could not avoid and hide from the pain. She had burned down her house with her brother's body still inside she was in so much pain. That was how crazy that loss made her. He was so happy he had her now to calm the insanity he was feeling.

"Are you okay for a bit so I can see Caroline?" she mumbled against his cheek.

He cupped her face in his hands and nodded silently to her, leaning his forehead on hers. She smiled back at him softly. He slid his hands down her bare arms and as his fingers tangled with hers again squeezing her palms. Part of him did not want to let go.

She brushed her lips against his once more. "Are you sure? I can stay with you."

He cleared his throat and unclasped her hand for her to greet her best friend again. "Go, its okay," he said giving a halfhearted smile. "She needs you too."

Elena, ran the palm of her hand across his cheek and he leaned in to her touch again, never getting enough and closed his eyes.

"I'll be right back," she promised squeezing his hand once more and moved away seeing Caroline standing a ways back with a big weepy smile on her face.

She took long strides toward her and wrapped her arms around her tightly. The friends just held each other and no words were needed.

Once Caroline pulled back she had more tears in her eyes. "I'm SO happy you are alive Elena," she cried. She reached over and Bonnie joined them in the hug and they just held each other as tears slipped from their cheeks.

Elena sniffled and straightened up. "Caroline, I can't imagine how much you are hurting." Her friend nodded as a sob escaped her throat. "You married Stefan the day he died Damon said. God Care, I am so, so sorry." Elena was crying freely now too.

Caroline sucked in another sob as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I miss him so much. We had so little time." Both girls hugged more and cried together. Bonnie wrapped her arms around both of them.

Damon felt the tears slip down his cheeks too and he moved the short distance to wrap his arms around all three of the most important women in his life. Elena tucked herself against him under his arm, her arm around his waist. His sister in law was sobbing against his other shoulder and his best friend looked up at him with red, puffy eyes and leaned her head against his. He knew she was thinking too of the time that she was robbed of with Enzo.

It didn't feel fair that after everything, he had Elena to comfort him and he had been given his future with her by his brother's sacrifice. _They_ had a future, could have a family together and Bonnie and Caroline lost the love of their lives.

But then he had an idea, something that might help ease the pain even a little. He backed away from them looking at Elena. "Baby, are you okay for a bit? I have a couple things to do and I think we should wait till tonight to have the memorial."

"Sure Damon, whatever you and Care want. I would love to just catch up with them anyway for awhile." She put her arms around both of her besties and they both rested their heads on her shoulders.

Damon smiled at the sight of them all together and was so happy they had each other. Caroline was nodding too that it was fine to wait. "I won't be long. I just need to make a couple calls." He bent to kiss Elena on the forehead and she smiled and felt another tear slip down her cheek.

They all watched him walk away and Elena sighed and looked back and forth at her friends. She remembered something and pulled Caroline to sit down on the log behind them and Bonnie sat too. She held her friends hands in hers as she looked up at her. "I have no idea how it worked but I saw Stefan before I woke up. Like we were in between worlds. He told me what he did and that he had saved Damon for me. But he was so sad for you Care." She saw her best friend shake with more tears falling. "I need you to know. Stefan said something to me before we parted."

Caroline eyes were locked on hers, her eyes red, her cheeks wet with more tears.

"He told me that one day when I wake up, tell Caroline I heard her. And I will love her forever too."

Caroline smiled, her face tight with pain but also full of wonder. "He got my message," she whispered. Elena nodded crying and Caroline kept nodding as a small laugh escaped and then another and soon laughing turned back into tears. Elena could see she was so happy and yet so broken at the same time. Her and Bonnie both hugged her close, rested their heads against hers.

After a few minutes they all sat back up wiping their faces. Elena had so many questions. "So I don't even know how long its been or what has all happened. Can you guys tell me anything? Everything? Or is this a bad time? I totally understand if you don't want to today."

The blonde vampire wiped her nose and smiled at her. "We journaled for you. Both of us and Ric, Matt, and Stefan. So much has happened but its only been close to 4 years since you..."

Elena sucked in a breath. Only four years! She had said good bye to Bonnie, Matt, Ric, Tyler and Jer even thinking she would never see them again. They were still alive! She could not contain her joy. "Oh my God, Care. Only 4 years! Are Matt and Jer okay?"

Caroline nodded at her. Yes, Matt's actually been sheriff for Mystic Falls for awhile. He graduated the academy shortly after you fell asleep."

Elena thought back. "I remember Ric's wedding and walking up the aisle with Damon… and then oh God... Jo and the babies…?" Her hands were shaking as she clasped them together.

Caroline and Bonnie both looked down right then. Elena knew then that it was bad. She hardly remembered anything of that day; just bits and pieces. Talking with Damon, and feeling like they got married when he told her he decided to take the cure and then having sex up in the hayloft. Then Damon hearing the music that the wedding procession was already starting.

"I remember Ric and Jo at the alter and then seeing Jo convulsing when there was nothing there." She felt the rush of feelings crash into her like it was happening all over again. "It was Kai!" she gasped. "I couldn't get to Damon or know what to do and then there was just pain, screams, blood and crashes and everything went black."

Caroline put her hand onto Elena's to steady her. "It was bad, really bad. Ric lost Jo and Kai killed the whole Gemini coven."

Elena sank down, hanging her head. "Oh my god! But she was pregnant. He lost _all_ of them? His whole family?" She was crying now again for Ric and could not fathom his pain. "How did he...how could anyone…?" She didn't know what to say.

Bonnie looked at her too and put her hand on hers too. "Kai almost killed me too Elena. And Damon was so torn knowing that my life was tied to yours. But Damon killed him. He is gone forever."

"Super long story that we will have time for another day but there was one bright spot in that day," Caroline continued. Elena looked back up at her curiously. It sounded like literal hell on earth. How could anything good have come of it?

"The Gemini protected the babies with a spell and literally transferred them to save them."

Elena's face scrunched up. "Transferred them? How? I don't understand."

"Yeah well neither did we. But we found out awhile later that they were in me." Caroline rubbed her belly like she was remembering carrying the babies.

Elena nearly fell off the log they were sitting on. "They what? You…were pregnant?"

Caroline smiled so broadly. "I was. I had beautiful twin baby girls. Alaric and Jo's babies."

"Oh wow, that is incredible Care!" Elena smiled sniffling back the tears from all the painful memories. "Are they here? Can I meet them?" she asked.

Caroline laughed and smiled. "Yes you can. They would SO love you Auntie Elena." She leaned her head down to Elena's shoulder. "I never dreamed that I would actually be able to be a mom after I turned into a vampire. I had totally given up on that possibility."

"I wish I could have been there to see you like...waddle and not be able to get up off the couch or not be able to see your feet and whine about food cravings!" Elena laughed at her.

Caroline made a face at her. "Ohh darling you will get your chance to experience ALL of the aches and pains and cravings when you and Damon have babies!" She stuck her tongue out at her and laughed.

Bonnie laughed too and smiled at them. "You guys will be such adorable parents, Elena. Can you just imagine Daddy Damon." She was grinning at them raising her eyebrows.

Elena sat up straighter and closed her eyes trying to picture the love of her life as a dad. "Hmm the first image I see when I think about that is him is laying and talking to my belly." She beamed at the girls and swooned just imagining him kissing her stomach and smiling up at her as he talked to their baby. "And then I can see him helping me pick out shoes when I can't see my feet."

"I wore two different shoes one day when I couldn't see my feet!" Caroline burst in. "Ric has been such an amazing help but you and Damon will be just….wow."

Elena sighed and smiled. "Mmm I know I can't wait. I mean I can, but I can't. I can see him rubbing my back after a long day and running to The Grill to get me ice cream and pickles at midnight! And the best image I can already see is Damon cradling our baby and rocking them on his bare chest and singing them to sleep." She sighed again. "God, that sounds so surreal."

"But I can't think like that now. He needs to grieve, just like you do Care. All of us. I can't think of the future at least that far in the future yet."

They both nodded in agreement. Caroline smiled again, her eyes glassy. "But it was so nice to laugh Lena. I have been crying for days. You guys always know how to make me laugh."

Elena frowned feeling so bad that she had not been there for her sooner and put her arms around Caroline again. She liked how lighthearted things had been too. Talking with them like this it was like she had never left.

"So where are the girls? When can I see them?" She tried to keep the mood lighter amidst all the pain and sadness.

"Ric has them at the house and they are napping. It's been a crazy week and they have been so wiped out. Their names are Lizzie and Josie."

Elena just melted at the proud momma look on her best friends face. "Awe. That is amazing. You named one after your mom. She would have been such an amazing grandma. I'm so sorry she can't be there for you and the girls."

Caroline let out a sob at that. "Actually Ric named her after my mom. I know. I miss her so much Elena. So much and now losing Stefan just feels like I can't take it. I turned my humanity off because the pain of losing my mom was overwhelming and I don't think I would even want to go on now if it wasn't for my girls."

Elena turned to Bonnie. "Thank you so much for being here for her when I couldn't be." Bonnie nodded at her. "Us girls need to stick together. Like sisters."

They all smiled. "Sisters," Caroline and Bonnie mumbled too, leaning their heads together.

Elena turned to Bonnie. "So what about you? Nothing as exciting as having twins or has there been?" She smiled at her. She sensed the mood darken almost instantly and looked back and forth between them. "What, what happened?"

Bonnie's lip began to quiver and Elena was really scared to know what happened to her.

"I'm paying for her to take a world tour," a smooth velvety voice carried through the wind.

Elena turned around seeing Damon coming toward them again. She jumped up and ran into his arms. He had only been gone a little while, but she had not seen him in years and just longed for his touch, his voice, his kisses, the scent of him near her.

Damon pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head tenderly. "Bon hadn't told you yet? She has big plans." He knew they should just avoid the whole Enzo insanity especially today with Stefan's funeral.

Elena looked to her friend and she could tell that there was something else, something sad but they were trying to keep her from it. "That's great Bon. Sounds so exciting. Tell me more. Tell me how you have been doing these last 4 years."

Damon held up his finger, knowing this was going to be to much for her. "Elena you look exhausted. I know you just woke up but you should rest." She was already shaking her head at him. "No baby. At least for a little while. There is so much to tell you. We _all_ have so much to tell you, but hearing it all at once will overwhelm you. Trust me."

He saw her nod slowly, looking down at the ground and he lifted her head so her eyes were level with his. He gave her a half smirk. "Oh C'mon pouty. We have our whole lives together. Just let me take care of you. The way I have wanted to for 4 years. I wanted to take the cure that night and be human with you." He lifted his eyebrows and smiled at her. "So please let me. And you can take care of me too."

She could not help but smile at him and how protective and cute he was being. Human sure looked strange on him, but adorable all the same. "Okay Damon, okay. You win." She saw Care and Bonnie smiling their agreement. "But promise me I will get to see Caroline and Ric's little girls yet today, and Matt. And is Tyler in town too?"

Damon nodded and hid the deep sadness that he would have to tell her that he actually had killed Tyler. But not now. Now he just wanted to take her to rest. "I promise baby. Matt and Ric and the munchkins will meet us later."

He tangled her fingers with his again happy she was agreeing with him. "Lead the way Salvatore," she motioned. Elena smiled back at her friends and they looked like they were going to head back maybe to rest too.

* * *

They arrived at the boarding house a few minutes later. Neither of them could vamp speed anymore and walking and running at human speed felt so weird. Elena even looked across the dashboard and saw he wasn't even speeding. And he had made sure her seat belt was on before he started the car.

They had driven in comfortable silence. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he had rubbed his hand on her bare leg giving her shivers.

He stepped back into his bedroom finding her hand again and watched her looking around. He pulled her to him and brushed his lips against hers. Her breathing picked up but he was saddened that he could not hear it the same as he could as a vampire. He loved that about who he was. He leaned his forehead against hers feeling his human heart pounding so hard too.

She lifted her hand and placed it on his chest and stared deeply in his eyes. "I know," she breathed. "It feels so different doesn't it." She lifted his hand and laid his palm over her heart too.

His breath was heaving out of him more. He wanted her so much. The anticipation of being with her again was driving him a little crazy in his head. "It feels amazing," he rasped out, their foreheads still together and their eyes locked on each other.

He took in a long deep breath, just basking in her scent, her touch, her love. He groaned deep in his throat and closed his eyes. "Mmm baby, you feel so good." His lips fell to her cheek and he teased her skin with his warm wet kisses. She whimpered in his arms as he kissed down her cheek and along her jaw, pressing her body against one of his tall bed posts. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and kissed along her throat. She was breathing just a hard now, her chest pushing against his hard body.

He buried his fingers in her hair, as he moved to capture her lips again. They were so warm, so welcoming and she opened for him right away her mouth hard on his, her tongue seeking his. He heard a quiet moan as he felt her hands up cradling his head to her too and at that moment all he wanted to do was never stop kissing her. Her soft, warm lips were bringing his aching, tired, empty body back to life.

Damon hands slid down her back, caressing her hips, mold them between his long fingers on top of the delicate fabric of her dress. He felt her hands slip down to his shirt and start to undo the buttons and he knew he needed to stop this before it went to far.

"I can't. Not now," he whispered quietly taking her hands in his and holding them against his chest.

He backed away from her lips and pulled her with him to the bed. Her eyes were glazed with lust and he shook his head as much as he wanted to have her. "Please understand..." he tried.

She looked almost sad. "I want you, Elena. I do SO much. I have missed you like crazy and its been agonizing living, even breathing without you. But I want to take my time when we are together I want to ravish you. My head is full of heartache right now and I want to give you all of me. Not just the part that is not longing for and realizing I just lost the only family I had left.

She put her hands on his face, stroking his cheeks. "Okay Damon, I understand I do. I want to be here however you need me. However I can help."

He smiled at her knowing she would understand. "Just hold me please," he uttered, his voice laced in sadness. "Just lay with me and let me hold you too. That is all I need. I will get through tonight with you by my side. But I haven't had a good sleep in years."

She crawled on the bed beside him and snuggled him into her embrace. She lay on her side and curled herself around him, touching him everywhere she could. His arm was draped over her body and he nuzzled his head deep against her neck. Her arms went around his back holding him tight and she kissed his dark hair, running her fingers through the silky black strands while breathing in his scent.

He moaned against her throat. "Mmm baby, this is just perfect. You are heaven to my hell right now."

And then he started shaking and the sobs came again. The loss, the pain, the memory of Stefan saying ' _Goodbye brother_ ', the hatred in his brother's eyes as he held Katherine up, glaring that she was taking his future away. The ache he felt when he hugged him for the last time. And then feeling like he was being torn in two watching Stefan walk away from them in the dream state that he found him and Elena in.

She held him and rocked him in her arms, whispering soothing words in his ear. And soon he was quiet and they laid still and fell asleep wrapped around each other for the first time in years.

* * *

A/N: So are you liking it so far? Should I continue? I wasn't sure with the show over that readers would fall away and lose interest in the characters.

Stefan's memorial will be the next story with a few surprise guests. Damon's feelings just get too complicated and take a while to pour out. I knew the girls needed much more a talk than just a couple words like in the show's finale.

I also have thoughts of a one shot alternate ending for the finale. When Elena wakes up in the mansion like it looked like and its not Katherine but then Katherine has a much more masterful plan to try to destroy the brother's and Elena once and for all. It had it in my head and I just need to get it out on paper to have more room in my head to work on this story and my other series. Let me know if you would be interested in me writing an alternate ending.

If you want more of these one shot's please hit the review button please. Reviews are love.

Hope you all have a safe and happy weekend!


	2. Too Good To Be True

A/N: This is part of the Our New Beginning Series that takes place after the finale of the show. Sorry this must have gotten lost. It was supposed to come after Chapter one and before the funeral. I was re reading this series yesterday on the day of the first Delena Anniversary and then realized it wasn't posted.

This series already has over 400 reviews in total with all 9 short stories, so don't let the small number or reviews fool you that is hasn't been well liked as a way to still see Delena after the show.

Thank you so much to all who took the time to respond to the latest stories in this series. It means so much.

These characters just keep giving me more and more to say to capture their feelings and the chapter was getting really long, so I split it up to get you some sooner! I hope I did justice to the reunions in this chapter as well as the heat and passion between our favorite couple. Damon and Elena's first night after Stefan's memorial will be really intense, lots of feelings and Damon will be very unstable after saying goodbye to Stefan forever.

This takes place just before the memorial that night. I think the way that Damon chose to remember Stefan was a very honorable and special way. Credit for the idea is not all mine and part of it goes to my faithful reader Mariah April May.

Enjoy!

* * *

Elena awoke and it must have been hours later. She could already see the sun starting to set and the darkness begin to envelop the night sky. She smiled, feeling Damon still nestled by her shoulder, his lips against her neck. It struck her that they would never share blood again. That his mouth on her neck just meant snuggling and peacefulness now and not hunger for her blood. The experience of blood sharing had been explosive and mind blowing. It was like a new level of climax when they fed on each other, especially while making love.

She leaned her head down and moved his hair from his forehead with the gentlest brush of her fingers. She heard a small moan and his lips curled into a smile but his eyes remained closed. She shifted her body lower on the bed to be level with his face. "M mm Elena," he breathed out, his lips parting a bit more.

She giggled softly and ran her finger over his bottom lip, tugging it down, opening his mouth. She moved in and covered his lips with hers, the warmth of her mouth awakening him further.

His eyes finally fluttered open, the soul deep crystal blue of them squinting in the little sunlight left that was spilling light over the bed, across her and onto his face. "I love waking up like this," he groaned against her mouth. His eyes closed again as he moved his hands to cradle her head, pulling her closer as they kissed leisurely.

He spun her under him, a little more awkwardly being human and not having vampire speed, but it still worked and he trapped her small body under his. Her dress was bunching by her waist and he ran his warm hand up her bare leg.

She smiled at him, her eyes so dark and chocolatey. There were flecks of gold and amber highlights reflected in the sun as he gazed lovingly on her. "I can't believe you are actually here with me, finally." He looked deeply in her eyes as he beamed at her, caressing her cheek. His body had her pinned under him, his legs between hers, nudging them open more as his torso was pressed gently against her.

Elena smiled back, feeling so relaxed, so at peace in his arms after being alone and always feeling the cold and the emptiness of the unending sleep. "I can't believe it either. You feel so good." She reached up and pulled on the back of his neck to bring his lips back to hers. "M mm, I missed you so much Damon Salvatore."

Damon grinned at her. "I missed you too, _My_ Elena."

She smiled at the cuteness of how that sounded. She was his and his alone and she was happy to see him smiling so freely.

But then he lifted his head and grabbed his phone and his eyes widened as he looked at the time. He started getting up, untangling his legs from hers and pulling out of her embrace. "We should get up. Its almost time." He ran his hand through his dark locks feeling them all messy from either sleeping or how much she could not keep her hands out of them.

Elena nodded. "Can I borrow some clothes? It looks pretty chilly outside and I honestly don't even know where anything is." Bonnie had let her borrow this dress before. She shrugged into the jeans she had on when she woke up and was about to unzip the dress when she felt Damon's breath on the back of her neck.

"Let me," he whispered, his voice low and full of want.

She felt her heart pound faster as he slid the zipper down and she could feel his fingers on her skin as her dress got looser. Placing her hands on her chest to hold it up and she felt him open it more. Elena nearly gasped as she felt his hot mouth on the back of her neck, with first one, two and then three open mouthed kisses down her spine and she struggled to stay standing.

Damon back away, turning her around and she saw how hungry his eyes were. "Tasting your skin, just touching you is helping me baby. Thank you so much for being here for me through this."

He kissed her shoulder, his mouth warm against her skin, his tongue teasing and she whimpered at the sensations she was feeling.

She struggled to not fall when her legs felt like jelly as he was holding her up against him. She let the dress fall and pool at her feet as Damon knelt down in front of her, his fingers gripping her jean clad hips. Her hands went to tangle in the strands of his silky black hair and she moaned, feeling his tongue in her bellybutton.

"M mm," Damon groaned again, his hands gripping her tighter. "You make me forget the pain baby. When I am kissing you, feeling your body...I can't feel it. I can only feel you." He nuzzled his head against her hip and she lost her balance and fell back against the bed.

"Whatever you need Damon. I'm right here." She fisted his hair and threw her head back when she felt him sucking in the skin of her hip, deeper and deeper till the flesh was red and swollen from his lips. "God, Damon. You have no idea what you do to me," she gasped out. "I need you so much."

He looked up at her through his dark lashes, from still being on his knees in front of her and their eyes locked. His mesmerizing blue eyes looked pleading, desperate, and so full of love. "I need you too."

Damon stood back up slowly, kissing his way back up her body till he reached her kiss swollen lips and felt her breath heaving out of her, pressing her chest into his. He felt her fingers pushing up the fabric of his sweater and finding more buttons that she started to undo on his shirt underneath.

Her hands splayed over his naked chest, exploring the hard planes of his muscles that she had not touched in so long. She whimpered at the feel of his lips along her jaw that had taken her breath away again.

He studied her, memorizing her face again. As much as he loved her, the details had been starting to fade and he never wanted that to happen again. He had found himself not remembering what color her eyes changed to in the dawn light, or the sound she made when he sucked on the lobe of her ear. He caught himself aching to remember how her hands gripped his hips as he buried himself deep inside her. He hated that he had forgotten the feel of her soft hair between his fingers.

"You have no idea what you do to me either Miss Gilbert," he groaned against her neck. "Without you I can barely breath. I want more of you. All of you."

He drew in another deep shaky breath, showing her with his body how she affected him so intensely. He wanted to stay there and continue to worship her body, to block out his pain. But there would be time for that later. "But we need to go," he breathed in her ear.

She pulled back from him knowing what was more important now. They needed to honor Stefan and say goodbye to him, or at least try to. She looked up in his eyes and saw the promise of more time later. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

Her fingers went underneath his sweater that was hiding the black button down shirt and pulled it closed where her hands had been all over him and started doing up the buttons. She heard his breath catch in his throat at her touch.

She was just standing there in her lacy bra and jeans still feeling his hands on her. He smiled and then bent to pass her her tank top and pink mid length shirt. He pulled her one bra strap down and kissed her shoulder there before helping her get her shirts back on.

Damon grabbed for the dark navy knit sweater he was wearing and pulled it over his head. "Here, you will be cold with just that. You can borrow this, or anything else of mine."

"I want to wear this," she nodded to him and he stepped closer and helped her into it. She pulled the hem to her nose and sighed. "It smells like you. That makes it perfect," she grinned up at him teasingly and wiggled her eyebrows, her eyes sparkling.

She closed her eyes again and took in another breath of Damon's sexy masculine scent. It was a mix of bourbon, woodsmoke, leather and even a tinge of mango from his body wash and to her it was heaven. He smiled at her, loving seeing her so happy. He reached for his leather jacket on the bottom of the bed pulling it on before grabbing her hand in his again. "Let's go," he mumbled softly. "Till later."

He twined his fingers with hers again kissing her knuckles and smiled at her.

"Till later," she repeated. She watched him grab up a bag from by the door before they headed downstairs. "What's that?" she asked him.

"Part of my surprise," he replied and kissed her forehead.

* * *

They arrived back at the cemetery and saw Caroline sitting on the floor in the crypt. Maybe she had never left but she looked like she had changed. She was wearing dark jeans and a sweater that Elena thought looked like Stefan's. She was staring at the memorial stone for her husband and wiped her face as she saw them come in.

Damon cleared his throat and motioned for her to follow him. "It's almost time." She nodded slowly back at him and he helped her to her feet and put his arms around her.

Elena heard sounds from outside and turned to see who was there. Opening the door she cried out seeing her precious childhood friend standing there.

"Matt!" she gasped out and ran toward him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Elena, I thought I would never see you again!" he mumbled into her hair.

Damon was standing by the door to the crypt just smiling at the sight of Elena so happy. She thought so many people would have died before she woke up and it made him feel so good seeing her with them again.

"I know Matt. I thought so too. I'm SO glad you are okay." She pulled back to look him over. Seeing the sheriff badge on his jacket she reached out to trace her finger over it. "I'm so proud of you. You could not have picked a better career. 'Mystic Falls protected by Sheriff Donovan'" she spoke raising her head."Liz would have been honored if she had had the chance to work with you."

Damon saw Matt smile at her or try to smile. He could see the pain he still carried at the loss of his whole recruits class at the hands of the damn heretics and then his accidental shooting of his wife. Damon knew the man was hurting, but he was glad to see him smile as he hugged Elena.

"I'm so happy you are okay and that Bonnie is still alive too." Matt exhaled deeply. "We all need each other. I actually found my dad too Elena after so many years."

"That's great Matt. I'm happy for you. I'd love to meet him sometime too." Elena pulled him back in her arms again. And laid her head on his shoulder. "I never thought I would get to hug you again."

"Wow, a little mushy for my taste, but do you have room for one more?"

Elena whirled around and almost squealed with joy. "Jeremy?!"

She kissed Matt on the cheek and he nodded to her to go and she jumped into her brother's arms nearly knocking him over. They both didn't say anything and just held each other. Elena felt more tears streaming down her face. "Oh my God, Jer. I didn't think I would ever see you again either! I feel like this can't all be real. It feels too good to be true to see all of you."

She straightened up to just look at him. Her hands were on his arms and she could not seem to stop crying. "How? Where were you? How did you get here so fast? I thought you were at college halfway across the country?"

Jeremy laughed and wiped the tears from his sisters eyes. "I was halfway across the country El." He conveniently left out that he was not in school but she did not seem to notice. "As for the how... _that_ you have your human boyfriend and his money to thank."

Elena sniffled and looked back at Damon and he nodded to her, smiling back at her. He was still standing by the doorway to the crypt and despite his sadness he was so happy for her being reunited with the precious people in her life that she thought would be gone forever when she woke up.

Jeremy smiled broader, his arm around his sisters shoulder. "Yeah, uh, Damon called me telling me you were awake and that Bonnie was still okay. I could not get here fast enough for both of you. He sent a helicopter to bring me here in time for Stefan's funeral."

Elena turned back to him and could not seem to stop smiling and crying. She ran her hand through his dirty blonde hair that was longer and almost in his eyes as he beamed at her. He was dressed all in black and Elena could not help thinking he had grown up so much even in only a few years. She hugged him again and then turned back to Damon.

Her love could see her radiant smile at him as she crossed the grass toward him and buried her herself in his embrace. "Thank you Damon," she breathed against his neck. His hand ran through her hair as he held her and just relaxed into his arms.

Elena saw Bonnie walk closer and she saw Jeremy too.

The two looked at each other from a distance and Jer walked forward to her looking shy and maybe not sure what to say or do. Bonnie hesitated a moment, mirroring his emotions as well and looked to Damon. He nodded to her and she smiled sadly at him.

She sniffled and saw Jeremy opening his arms to her. The two of them had been in love years ago and before and even after that time he had still been a good friend to her. Things had been different when she came back from the prison world and even more so when he came back for Ric and Jo's wedding but then ended up being there to say goodbye to Elena. But despite their ups and downs she trusted, respected and loved him deeply as a friend.

She let out a whimper and stepped into his arms. She bent her head to his, feeling comforted by his hug.

"I'm so sorry about Enzo, Bonnie," he whispered in her ear. "Damon told me what happened and how much you loved him. That he was going to take the cure for you to be human together. I've lost people I loved too, so many and I just wanted you to know I'm here for you."

She lifted her head and smiled back at him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you Jeremy. That means a lot. My heart just physically aches, I miss him so much." He held her head and let her cry quietly.

Elena was watching them and growing more curious by the minute about what must have happened to Bonnie in these 4 years, but she had been too far away to hear their whispered conversation. Damon had said it would be too much for her now so she just left it alone. She felt him straighten up, his hand dropping to link with hers.

He cleared his throat. "Are we all here?" He looked back to Caroline.

She shook her head and let out a sob. "Ric called and said the kids were just being really cranky and set fire to a couple places in the house. So he wasn't sure what to do. He said to go on without him." She looked so emotional and Elena moved from Damon's side to hug her friend close.

"I should probably go help him," she said trying to hold back her tears.

"No, Care. It will be okay. Trust me," Damon reassured her. "I'm sure Ric can handle it." She wiped her nose and gave him a weak smile. He opened his phone and typed quickly before closing it. Maybe just maybe what he had thought of would help her.

"Okay, I'll stay. I know Stefan would want me here." She wrapped her arm around Elena's and stayed put.

"Okay," Damon spoke up to everyone. "I uh feel kind of awkward leading this but I know my brother would not want us to be sad forever. He would want us to remember him and maybe share some good memories about him."

Damon felt a lump in his throat. He had given a lot of thought to this during the week and was confident that this would really be the best way to honor Stefan.

"So did all of you do you homework?" he regarded the friends all standing there. Everyone nodded and Elena looked around not sure what was happening. "Don't worry baby. I brought one for you too." Elena raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

"I wrote mine down too on the flight over but I need to transfer them." Jeremy stepped forward and Damon turned around and reached into the bag he had brought from the house. He handed Jeremy a folded up white...lantern, Elena saw.

"Oh wow Damon, that is perfect," she whispered at him in awe of his idea.

He smiled back at her. "I know right? I remember I was in such a bad place when Stefan wanted to do this before. I mocked you guys and left and didn't want to be a part of any of it. I even went to go drink by Ric's grave and dump to him how I was feeling then."

He turned to face the others again. "But I want to do it now to honor my brother." He looked around and saw tears in people's eyes all around him. Elena squeezed his hand and he held hers tight before letting go and taking his lantern out. "So who wants to go first?"

* * *

This continues in the story Goodbye Brother. Please have a look if you haven't already.

Review? I feel bittersweet at it being a whole year since VD ended and enjoyed re reading my versions of how the ending could have been longer and more detailed. I hope you loved it too. Have a great day!

Love Bonnie


End file.
